1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an arithmetic processing device that processes a plurality of images captured from different viewpoints.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2011-120233 discloses a technique of calculating a parallax between an image represented by a video signal in a first viewpoint (hereinafter referred to as a “first viewpoint signal”) and an image represented by a video signal in a second viewpoint (hereinafter referred to as a “second viewpoint signal”).
When the images represented by the first viewpoint signal sometimes and the second viewpoint signal include a subject with repeating patterns, such as a fence or a lattice. In this case, the parallax is sometimes falsely detected.
The present disclosure provides an arithmetic processing device capable of determining a parallax appropriately even when a subject with repeating patterns is included in images.